


I want you to be by my side

by royuals



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Living Together, Post-Canon, Romance, So Married, they're so cute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: Emma rentre du travail et tombe sur Regina, fredonnant "Is that alright?" dans le salon. 100% fluff!





	I want you to be by my side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Je reviens aujourd’hui avec le petit OS qui est situé après la saison 6.  
> C’est assez court mais je promets de revenir avec beaucoup plus! 
> 
> J’espere que ça vous plaira.  
> Désolé pour les fautes d’orthographes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> (Musique: Is that alright? de Lady Gaga)

Emma sorti de sa voiture et claqua violemment la porte. Elle traina des pieds jusqu’à la porte du manoir. Elle était épuisée. Elle avait passé toute la nuit à essayer de traquer les jeunes qui s’amusaient à saccager la petite ville tranquille en taguant des idioties sur les murs, en cassant les vitrines des magasins ou encore en volant dans plusieurs boutiques. Après 12h de travail à les arrêter et à faire la paperasse, elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer chez elle.

Du moins chez Regina.

 

Depuis son divorce avec Crochet, la brune avait proposé d’habiter provisoirement chez elle le temps de se remettre du divorce et de chercher un nouvel appartement au lieu de repartir chez ses parents et leur enfant en bas-âge. Après avoir longuement réfléchit, elle avait choisit le manoir qu’au foyer Charming.

 En entrant dans le manoir, elle entendit de la musique. Elle enleva ses chaussures, sa veste puis elle se mit à chercher la provenance de la mélodie.

 

_...words are like poems to me_

_I would be honored if you would take me as I am._

 

 

Lorsqu’elle arriva à l’entrée du salon, elle vit Regina qui était de dos à la blonde, elle regardait le feu de la cheminée, tenant un verre de vin. Elle était vêtue d’une robe mauve ample en bas et le haut était assez moulant. Elle était également pieds nus ce qui l’a rendait assez petite.

 

_I want you to look right in my eyes_

_To tell me you love me, to be by my side I want you at the end of my life._

 

La blonde colla sa joue contre l’embrasure de la porte du salon, admirant la brune se balancer doucement au rythme de la chanson et chantonnant les quelques phrases qu’elle connaissait.

 

_I wanna see your face, when I fall with grace_

_At the moment I die Is that alright? Is that alright?_

 

3 mois qu’elle résidait au manoir.

La blonde avait commencé les recherches d’appartements depuis quelques mois maintenant mais elle ne trouvait rien. Pourtant, il y avait de belles petites maisons et appartements qui s’étaient libérés mais aucun d’eux ne lui plaisait. Aucun d’eux ne lui faisait se sentir à la maison.

 

_I hope you're still with me when I'm not quite myself_

_And I pray that you'll lift me when you know I need help_

 

Aucun d’eux n’avait son doux sourire qui lui réchauffait le cœur chaque fois qu’elle rentrait d’une longue journée de travail. Aucun d’eux n’avait les bras chauds de Regina qui l’a réconforté lorsqu’elle faisait des cauchemars. Aucun d’eux n’avait ce parfum envoûtant à la pomme. Aucun d’eux n’avait l’amour qu’elle recevait de cette femme.

Aucun.

 

_It's a warm celebration of all of our years_

_I dream of our story, of our fairy tale_

 

Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et s’avança dans le salon sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle s’approcha de la brune qui était toujours de dos à elle et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches. La brune sursauta puis se retourna brusquement.

 

_Family dinners and family trees_

_Teaching the kids to say thank you and please_

_Knowing if we stay together that things will be right_

 

Son regard s’adoucit lorsqu’elle vit que ce n’était personne d’autre qu’Emma. Elle lui souria, fixant toujours ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la blonde. Cette dernière rapprocha son corps à celui du maire, posant ses mains dans le bas de son dos, puis elle posa doucement son front contre celui de la femme.

 

_I want you to look right in my eyes_

_To tell me you love me, to be by my side_

 

Elle sentit la femme se détendre dans ses bras, elles fermèrent toutes les deux les yeux avant de commencer à danser lentement sur le rythme de la chanson. Regina posa ses mains dans le cou de blonde, faisant sourire cette dernière.

 

_I want you at the end of my life_

_I wanna see your face, when I fall with grace_

_At the moment I die_

 

La brune soupira de bien-être. Dans les bras du shérif, elle se sentait bien, tellement bien qu’elle se moquait de mourir maintenant, elle était là où elle se sentait en sécurité et aimer.

Regina bougea doucement son nez contre celui de la blonde, ce qui fit rire cette dernière. Dieu qu’elle aimait son rire.

 

_Is that alright?_

 

"Je ne veux plus passer un autre moment de ma vie sans toi. Plus jamais" susurra la blonde contre les lèvres de la brune et en lui caressant doucement son bas dos à l’aide de ses pouces.

Regina souria puis dessina des dessins abstraits dans le cou de la blonde avec le bout de ses doigts.

 

_Is that alright?_

 

La blonde susurra le dernier «  _Is that alright?_  » de la chanson avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la brune.

 

Étant tellement dans leur propre petit monde depuis de nombreuses minutes, elles n’avaient même pas entendu ni vu qu’Henry et les parents de la blonde avaient été témoins de toute la scène.


End file.
